powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 22: Fishing For A Cause
Art 22: Fishing For A Cause is the second episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of the Seal Ninjazord and the Seal Heat Megazord. Plot It's Saturday and Alyssa promised to go fishing with Ken. He's excited and breaks into Alyssa's appartment to wake her up and make them go fish. Alyssa finds Ken, the Carp ranger, wanting to fish, but he just wants to do something fun. Scorch sees this and concludes that the rangers are looking for the lost Seal Ninjazord, another weapon that Scorch's Senate fought over on whether to steal it or not, and begins to get enraged. Varla calms him down and he regains himself and sends the monster Hydronia made from a Hydrogem atom. He gives him the mission to find the Seal Ninjazord before Ken and Alyssa do. Only issue, rushing the creation of Hydronia ruins his intelligence, making him an idiot. The other four rangers train for possible next battle. Gin is working on a new battle mode for the rangers to use in their Megazord mode, a flame mode for the team to control the zords better and fight better outside of the zords. However they need a more powerful source than the Ninja Arts they currently use. Kevin says he has to go to work. Andy calls him a "workaholic" and tells him to have a safe day. Hydronia attacks the city and asks for the Ninjazord foolishly. When Kevin shows up for work, he sees the police reports of Hydronia's attacks, and calls Matt to tell him to search for him. Matt tells Andy and Hector to find Hydronia. Hector asks where is Matt going: he responds he's going to see Noelle. The other two smirk at him and leave. Meanwhile at the ocean, Ken and Alyssa fish, and Alyssa asks him why he wanted to fish so much , and we learn more a little more of Ken's background. Before his parents were killed by a mysterious figure, his dad was a fisherman, and both his parents took him fishing very often. His best memories were made on the open ocean. After hearing this, Alyssa decides to make this fishing expierence just as good as the other ones he had. Scourge and Raizo arrive at the place of Scorch, and the Shogun himself exclaims "Well the traitor has returned" oddly calm. Scourge says he's come to make peace with his brother, surprising Raizo. he exclaims "Then why have we been on the run for so long?!". Scorch silences him and Varla is confused. Why is Scourge so submissive now? Why is Scourge confused? Scorch decides to change his power structure: Scourge is his second in command, and Raizo and Varla are one notch below him. Meanwhile, Ken's line has a giant tug on it meaning its a big fish. Andy and Hector find Hydronia and attack. Matt talks to Noelle again, but Andy calls for help, and he has to leave again for a monster battle. Kevin gets out of work quick enough to help the others in battle. The four however are no match for the strength of Hydronia. From nowhere, Noelle appears and kicks hydronia and deafeats him bear handed, and she destroys him. Matt, surprised asks her and she reveals she is a Karate master and a black belt and that this is her passion. She learns that Matt and his friends are the Power Rangers. She meets the other rangers and make jokes with them. Andy says she is more powerful than Matt himself. After a while, Hydronia grows and they summon the zords. The Ninja Heat Megazord's saber is not powerful enough to destroy Hydronia, but apparently Ken's "fish" was actually the Seal Ninjazord! Hanzo appears to Alyssa and Ken to tell them about the Seal and its power. that will "unite the auxillay". They go help out the other four and they combine into the Seal Heat Megazord giving it a Zanbatou. The team defeats Hydronia with a Sea Slash but Hydronia accidently reveals that Scorch is looking for the FireStar. When the rangers return to the dojo, Gin tells the six that the FireStar is perfect for the new upgrade he is making for them. The six leave to find the location of it, and after 2 hours of looking they find the Fearites excavating and they fight them off looking for the FireStar. However, while they fight them Scorch stumbles upon them. He is strangly cool and diplomatic and offers them positions in the senate. The team refuses, and Scorch flames up and orders an attack on the rangers and they fight them. However they are pushed to the excavating site and they begin to look for it when they are fired at the FireStar explodes and onto the Ninja Stars. The Six then morph into their Ultra Heat Mode, giving them a chest shield of Fire, and enhancements all over their suits and helmets, becoming the Power Rangers Ultra Heat. What will happen to Scorch's minions? Debuts -Seal Ninjazord, Seal Heat Megazord -Hydronia -Ultra Heat Mode Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode